


Kingsman Family - Ficlets *Hiatus*

by aoiaegyo



Series: Kingsman Family Ficlets - [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: A+ Parenting, Cute Kids, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Eggsy Unwin is a good kid, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin (Kingsman), Family, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Kid Eggsy Unwin, Kid Fic, Kid Roxy Morton, Kingsman Family, Little bit of angst, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Some bad language, family life, i just cant help myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiaegyo/pseuds/aoiaegyo
Summary: Not only is Merlin the best 'Guy in the Chair' around and Harry Hart one of the best spies in Britain; They are also two of the best fathers in the world to three-year old troublemakers - Eggsy and Roxy.Here we have some little moments of their domestic life.





	1. Eggsy and the Egg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RK9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK9/gifts).



                                        ”

 

**»-------------¤-------------««**

 

Dinner time was always going to be a challenge, a challenge that unfortunately fell upon Merlin’s shoulders more often than not. Due to the flexible nature of his employment responsibilities – and the fact that he could work from his home office – it became his responsibility.

Sometimes he truly wondered if Harry arrived home late on purpose so that he could avoid this almost impossible trial… Merlin wouldn’t put it past the suave gentlemen. He was as sly as he was charming.

“Right,” Merlin mumbled to himself after glancing in the cupboard to see what they could provide. Within the wooden confines he found himself face to face with an array of flavourful and exotic ingredients that he could use to create some wonderful and sophisticated dishes. In fact, this was one of the skills he had used when he and Harry had taken their first tentative steps into a tender relationship that had inevitably blossomed into a beautiful bond of marriage.

Merlin could easily put money on the bet that it was his braised Aberdeen Angus beef steaks that awarded him Harry’s true affections.  
The way to a man’s heart is definitely through his stomach!

However, Harry Hart’s refined tastes were not Merlin’s problem in the slightest.

The problem in question came attached to two smaller problems, two small problems that were currently squealing loudly in the living room.  
“Eggsy! Roxy! Settle down a minute will you?” Merlin raised his voice to stern tone as he clattered his hands around the spices, trying to figure out exactly what he was going to cook.

The squealing calmed for a fleeting two seconds before the scurrying of little feet came into earshot.

“Merliiiiiiiiiiin!” Came the high-pitched whine of the four year old boy standing in the doorway with a petted lip formed into a scowl. His partner in crime in the form of blond hair and big blue eyes stood by his back, lashes blinking innocently but with the attempt to stir up some guilt within Merlin.

“We are huuuungrryyyyyyy!!!” Eggsy whined again, this time stomping his small foot and cross his chubby arms tightly across his chest. Roxy copied from behind.

“We need to wait on Daddy Harry coming home, alright?” Merlin sighed gently, turning to face his young son and daughter. He would’ve been annoyed however how could he stay that way with the amount of cuteness staring up at him. “But what are you wanting to tonight, eh?” He squatted down to the children’s height and gently ruffled Eggy’s brown locks. The little boy pouted more, but this time more in thought than anything else. Roxy shuffled forward and Merlin rested his free hand on her head too awaiting the answers. Suddenly a small but bright grin flashed across Eggy’s face before announcing what he wanted in his stomach that night.

“Eggs and soldiers!” He beamed happily with Roxy nodded her head enthusiastically in agreement.

“Eggs and soldiers sounds yummy yummy!”

Merlin’s face fell slightly, as he was hopping for a more interesting dish to create and he also knew that if he refused Eggy’s request he would pay the price. It was hard enough to get the little troublemaker to eat as it was. Looking between the two beaming smiles and huge eyes looking up at him expectantly, Merlin was never going to win. But what the kids wanted…. The kids got.

“Boiled eggs and soldiers it is… Now we just need to wait for..” The sound of the door shutting finished his sentence as Harry Hart arrived home.

“Daddy!” Two excited squeals and scurrying feet ran across the polished wooden floors to greet the suit glad gentleman that was hanging up both his coat and umbrella out of harms way. Merlin shook his head and smiled as he watched his husband greet his children, swooping them both up in his arms and hugging them close. “How does breakfast for dinner sound?” He called, raising his eyebrows towards his love. Harry glanced up and his gaze softened.

“Sounds utterly delightful.” He replied, casting his husband a soft smile as the two monkeys in his arms clambered all over his tailored suit in sheer delight that their father was home.

Merlin let out a chuckle before turning back to the kitchen, closing the spice cupboard and turning around to the fridge, retrieving the eggs and the butter.

 

**»»-------------¤-------------««**

 

“Dinners ready!” Merlin’s voiced echoed out of the dining room. Harry glanced up from his kneeling position on the floor where he and Eggsy were watching in awe as Roxy reassembled her mechanic toy that Eggsy had broken by his reckless and rough playing.

“Come on kids.” He cooed, standing up and ushering the two towards their dining room. Eggsy sprinted on ahead in excitement while Roxy held onto her fathers fingers tightly as the entered the room.

After saving the enthusiastic boy from tumbling head first off his high chair and cracking open the top of boiled eggs sitting on the egg cups, Harry took a seat next to his husband, planting a tender kiss on his cheek as he sat down.

“Well Merlin, you’ve truly outdone yourself this time.” Harry stated with both sarcasm and teasing hidden behind his steady tone. Merlin rolled his eyes as he reached out and picked up the bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon before pouring it into the two wine glasses.

“It Eggsy you need to thank for tonight’s meal.” He gestured to the yolk covered face of the little boy stuffing more crusts than he could fit into his mouth.

Eggsy looked up then and proceeded to mumble something illegible from a mouthful of egg and toast, spitting crumbs everywhere in the process. Roxy frowned a little and dusted some of the stray morsels from her plate.

“Eggsy, it isn’t polite to speak with ones mouthful.” Harry scolded, looking over the rim of his wine glass. Eggsy paused for a minute with an apologetic look before continuing to stuff more food into his mouth hungrily. The meal continued on contentedly for a while after that until Eggsy eventually finished all the food in his mouth.

“Wanna know why I love eggs?” He suddenly asked, clapping his hands together happily.

“Because it’s in your name?” Merlin asked, swallowing his mouthful and tilting his head and awaiting the answer he thought he already knew.

Eggsy shook his head side to side. “Nu-uh!” He grinned then, the mischievous shine in his eyes. He reached forward and wrapped his small fingers around the egg shell that he had eaten the contents out of.

“Because eggs look like Merlin!”

There was a stunned silence for a moment before Harry seemed to choke on his red wine. The rising and falling of his shoulders in a bout of laugher proved otherwise however.  
Merlin opened his mouth to scold his son or save what was left of his tattered pride but stopped when he saw the way the little lad was looking at him with so much love in his eyes, he couldn’t possibly shout at him.

“And we both love you too.” He retired backwards in his chair, wondering just how he managed to get himself such a uniquely strange yet wonderfully perfect family.

He guessed he was just a lucky egg.


	2. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Angst ahead. Also some cheesy, cutesy fluff, but mostly angst. I just can't help myself - angst is what I do! :')
> 
> There is descriptions of child abuse, brief mentions of alcohol abuse AND bad language used in this chapter, so if it upsets you then consider not reading this chapter and wait until the next one is posted.

 

**»»-------------¤-------------««**

 

A day off; definition – _“a day's holiday from work or school, on what would normally be a working day. Instead time can be spent relaxing with ones friends or family”_

 _That_ is what Harry Hart, agent Galahad and suave gentleman had always assumed to be the explanation of the iconic day that he was neither saving the world or cleaning up some messes left by other sloppy agents in his midst.

 _That_ was also what he had been subtly and quietly hoping for ever since he had opened his eyes to the sunlight filtering in between his curtains. In a few precious moments of bliss as he stretched his body out under the silky sheets and turn around to face the side that held the shape of a familiar dip in the bed. Unfortunately, and much to Harry’s disappointment the dip was only just that. His husband and the backbone of Kingsman was not there, called into work to assure than nothing goes wrong while Harry relaxed.

For 5.5 seconds at least.

“Daddy!” Came a sudden and high-pitched yell that shattered any sort of peace that could have been. “Daaaaddy!”

The next screech seemed more trembled and tearful than the last which left any thought Harry had about ignoring the mild disturbance to the side. Instead he sprung to life, shedding the duvet and throwing on his robe that hung by the door.

“I’m coming, Daddy is coming.” He cooed, tying the towelling in a tight knot as he crossed the hallway, heading towards a door where two colourful signs displayed the names of the two little people that were inside.

“Now, what’s all the racket at this time in the morni…” Harry assumed he would be ready for any situation that was waiting for him behind the oak door, however what he found was not anything he anticipated.

More fool him he supposed.

The children’s bedroom was now what looked like a winter wonderland. White particles swirled around in the air, glinting in the light like a gentle snowfall. The whole area smelled overwhelmingly of the sickly sweetness that could only be baby powder, and using his power of deduction that is what Harry came to the conclusion it was.

That and the fact the Eggsy was now a snowman in his bed, caked from head to toe with white powder with an empty bottle of talcum powder stuffed quickly and obviously hastily under a pillow where the end stuck out, revealing the culprit. Although he feigned innocence, his big eyes trying their hardest to look a guilt free as possible, even if his lashes were dusted with residue.

On the other side of the room, Roxy was stood in the middle of her mattress trying in vain to brush the powder from her bed clothes. Her tangled hair was looking more white than blonde and when she looked up and spotted Harry standing in slight shock by the bedroom door, she was quick to drop her brother right in the thick of it.

“Daddy! Eggsy did it! Eggsy made it snow even though its summer!” She cried, pointing at Eggsy who pouted at her with deeply furrowed eyebrows.

“Roxy said she wanted it to snow like chrissmas again!” Eggsy defended himself turning his hard gaze from his unhappy sister and looking up at Harry again with the puppy eyes all over again. “I wanted to make Roxy ‘appy again ‘cos she likes snow instead of summer.” He explained sheepishly and Harry’s pre-prepared stern lecture about misbehaving and making a mess subsided. He knew deep down the Eggsy never truly set out to be a troublemaker, but unfortunately what he was would see as a kind gesture may not be viewed the same by others.

He may have a tiny body but within it a large heart of gold.

Harry smiled softly as he crossed the room and knelt down on the floor beside his snowman son. The little boy’s eyes lowered to the floor, awaiting the lecture and scolding to rain down on him. Instead Harry slide a hand under his chin and carefully pulled his head up to meet his own reassuringly.

“That was a very kind and considerate thought you had about Roxy’s happiness Eggsy,” He saw the light return to the four-year olds eyes when he received praise instead of the expected telling off and he would be lying if it didn’t make his stern heart melt a little bit.

“However, we should always respect our house and the things in it. Throwing talcum powder around isn’t really doing that now is it?”

Eggsy shook his head slowly from side to side, the said powder fluttering from his hair.

“I’m sorry Daddy.” He mumbled, leaning his cheek against Harry’s warm palm. “I’m sorry Roxy.” He glanced to the little girl who was clambering out of her bed and tottering towards them, hugging Harry’s knee when she reached it. She looked up to her brother, still frowning at first but then slowly transitioning her mouth into a smile.

“S’okay.” She nodded reaching out her hand for Eggsy to take. With a bright grin Eggsy curled his small fingers around her own – glad that his partner in crime had forgiven him.

“Right, I think it’s high time we all got in a bath. Then once we’ve dried off and eaten breakfast we can come clean up this little patch of snow.” Harry instructed, wrapping his arms around Eggsy and lifting him as carefully as possible off the bed. The little boy giggled as he wrapped his arms around his father, hugging him as tightly as he could.

“I’ll go get towels!” Roxy exclaimed excitedly before scampering off in the direction of the bathroom to do just that. Harry called behind her to be wary not to slide on the tiled floor, as the powder mess was one thing but an injured child is another. He followed slowly after his enthusiastic daughter with the small bundle of affection in his arms.

He didn’t usually carry Eggsy around as he was primarily first to run to the bathroom in order to be first to splash into the tub – but today he didn’t want white footprints littering the hallway carpet or white handprints decorating every surface they came into contact with.

He’d rather the fallout be kept to a minimum.

In his arms Eggsy was still cuddling around his neck tightly, happily bursting into giggles every time he snuggled closer. Harry held him tightly back.

“Daddy?”

“Yes Eggsy?”

More gleeful giggling.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Harry glanced to his son with an amused smile.

“Of course, as long as it’s a good secret, not a sneaky secret okay?”

Eggsy nodded vigorously as Harry narrowly avoided a forehead colliding with his chin. He tilted his head in as Eggsy’s little hands pulled his ear close to his lips. With another muffled chuckle and an intake of breath, Eggsy whispered against Harry’s ear.

“I love you.”

Harry paused for a moment then, startled by what he had heard.

 

Eggsy had always been withdrawn with his feelings ever since he had first arrived in Harry and Merlin’s care. Back then he certainly was a sorry state and it still pained Harry and Merlin to this day to even think about the day they met Eggsy for the first time.

The woman from the Social Service had briefed them for the weeks previously about the problems they had uncovered once they had finally removed Eggsy from the horrendous environment they had the audacity to call his ‘family home.’ Due to the abuse he had suffered at the hands of the creature that was his step-father, Eggsy had quickly learned to put firm, impenetrable barriers in place in order to keep himself safe.

Aggression was one of them, anger another.

But the worst part was, he refused to tell anyone how he truly felt. Or he simply couldn’t.

The social worker had given them paper work full of child psychologist evaluations, behavioural expert observations and comments from teachers – that Merlin was quick to point out had only met the child a mere handful of times- all leading up to underlining the fact this poor little boy, covered in bruised and both very scared and confused about his own feelings and his future was nothing more than a bad egg that refused to cooperate.

She had explained that Eggsy had behavioural difficulties that were most severe, that his anger and aggression would be most troublesome for even a trained expert let alone a family. She explained that perhaps Eggsy would struggle to fit in with their ‘ _upstanding family outlook_ ’ and would perhaps cause problems for their existing adopted daughter.

It was Merlin that had to almost physically hold Harry into his seat after this arrogant woman glanced around herself, leaned in and lowered her voice to say that Eggsy would most certainly ruin any reputation that they have in society. Harry demanded to see the little boy then, practically growling that some people’s professional integrity should really be questioned.

Again, before they entered the room, the husbands were warned that the child could kick off without so much as a warning and to be careful when approaching him while he was experiencing a bout of aggression. Harry had heard enough and entered first abruptly, followed closely by Merlin.

The sight they saw that day would never leave their memories and simultaneously shattered their hearts entirely.

Eggsy was crouched on the floor beside an small upturned wooden table, hands squeezed tightly into fists and body trembling violently. His clothes were worn and had obviously not been washed for long time. His hair was unkempt and in some parts looked knotted, it hadn’t had the care of a gently comb or brush through it. But what really caused stinging tears to well in Harry Hart’s eyes and cause his chest to ache was the way Eggsy cowered away from them in fear. His grimy face was blotched and red and was still wet with fresh tears. If he had any anger in him at all, it seemed to have vanished. He didn’t look at them properly, instead he glanced quickly at their feet and then back to the floor in front of him.

Harry abandoned all his gentry in an instant. He threw his briefcase to the side and pressed his knees to the floor. Eggsy flinched as Harry edged closer so he paused about three feet away from the boy, allowing him his own comforting space.

“H-Hello Eggsy,” His voice faltered but he continued. “My name is Harry, it’s very nice to meet you.”

Eggsy shuffled his small body around, curling up into himself and further away from Harry in the process. Harry’s shoulders shook but he only just managed to keep his emotions in check.

“And this, this is Merlin.” He gestured to the tall figure of his love standing by the door. Merlin took his cue to slowly move closer. He didn’t want to cross them room too fast as he could already see how hostile Eggy’s demeanour was. Any sudden move could cause him more distress and that was the last thing he or Harry wanted.

“Hi Eggsy, you alright there?” He said softly, smiling down at the trembling mass on the floor. The little boy didn’t say a word but warily glanced at Merlin and then back to Harry.

“Yous ‘aint friends wif Dean are ya?” He eventually muttered, frowning when he mentioned his step-fathers name giving light as to how he felt about him. Both men shook their heads, the thought alone sending shivers down Harry’s spine.

Who would be friends with a worthless waste of breath like him?

“No Eggsy we are not. We are here to be friends with you though.” Harry took in a deep breath, steadying himself.

Eggsy glanced around him before mumbling again.

“Am not allowed to ‘av friends. Only Mummy an’ Dean. Boys an’ girls at nursery don’t like me anyways.”

Harry grit his teeth in anger, imagining all the ways he could easily take out that rotten Dean and the many ways he could torture him beforehand.  
Merlin crouched down then, placing a loving hand on his partners shoulder, squeezing it supportively.

“Why’s that eh?”

“ ‘Cos they say they don’t want to play wif me ‘cos their mummies an’ daddies say I’m bad. Teachers say I’m bad too. Dean says it’s ‘cos I’m a little shit an’ can’t do nuffin ‘cept fuck evething up.” Eggsy repeated what he had heard repetedly screamed at him and Merlin grimaced at the language being used towards a child at just three years old. He repeatedly squeezed the shaking shoulder under his grasp, silently providing reassurance for the now murderous Harry Hart.

“Does Dean always use bad words to you Eggsy?” Merlin quizzed trying to get an understanding at just how much Eggsy had been through and solutions they could put in place to make it better for him. To make him feel safe.

“Yeah, ‘specially when he’s mad or drinkin’ from ‘is special bottle.” Eggsy made eye contact for the first time then, looking up at Merlin from under long dark lashes. His eyes were red and tears were still visible on his waterline. “He is scary when hes got ‘is special bottle. Mummy cries when he shouts and I get really scared. Sometimes I hide but he always fins’ me.” Eggsy paused then, his baby lip trembling as the awful memories flashed back into his little mind.

“It hurs’ when he hits me.” He whispered just audibly.

Harry stood up then, shaking uncontrollably with a rage he had never felt before. He was going to hunt that disgusting beast down and slaughter him as soon as he laid his hands on him.

“I’ll fucking kill him.” He snarled under his breath before storming towards the door.

“Harry! No!” Merlin followed his husband quickly, stopping him from going any further by spinning him round and grabbing his slender shoulders in a vice grip. “What’s attacking Dean going to solve eh? Nothing that’s what!”

“Maybe not but it will certainly make me feel better!” Harry angrily retorted, struggling to get out of Merlin’s grasp. “Let.Me.Go.”

Merlin was about to make another refusal for Harry but was stopped dead in his tracks by a shuffling of tiny feet and a trembling little voice strongly call out.

“Harry! Harry please don’t go away!” Eggsy cried, stumbling over to Harry and curling his chubby fingers around the cotton material of his suit trousers. “Don’t go! I’m sorry if I was being bad! I want to be friends.” A sob wracked him as he clung to the tall Englishman. “Don’t tell Dean I’ve been bad!”

Harry didn’t miss a beat. In an instant he cast aside his rage and scooped Eggsy into his arms. He cradled this little boy as he cried into his shoulder, curling his small arms around him tightly.

“You aren’t bad Eggsy. And I promise I won’t go away ever. I’m your friend and I’m going to protect you from all the bad people. No one will hurt you anymore.” Harry whispered against the little boy’s ear, his hand rubbing his back gently as he sobbed, redirecting all of his anger towards Dean to the comfort he was giving Eggsy – who needed love far more than Harry needed revenge.

 

From then on Eggsy had become a solid part of their little family.

Of course, there were good days and bad days. Days that Eggsy could express himself freely and days where his feelings were alien to him.

Roxy had helped a lot and the two quickly became as thick as thieves. She understood that Eggsy needed time and help to express himself and adjust to a new environment. She took the rough with the smooth just as well as Harry and Merlin did and was equally rewarded when Eggsy told her she was the best sister in the whole wide world.

His journey to expressing his feelings had been slow, but it had been steady. He learned that happiness was a good thing and not to be afraid of sadness. When he was afraid he could come to his fathers for help and when he was angry he could walk away and talk to someone rather than lashing out. He learned to be empathetic and understood others feelings – just as he had wanted to make Roxy happy by making ‘snow.’

But in that moment, Harry had been witness to all of their collective hard work paying off, in a better way than he could have ever imagined.

“I love you too Eggsy.” He lifted the little boy out in front of him. The same little boy that had the matted hair, dirty clothes and tear streaked face looked back, only this time he was a thousand times happier, healthier and covered in baby powder rather than bruises.

“We all love you.”

Eggsy smiled brightly, throwing his arms out in joy while scattering more mess for Harry to clean up later.

“I love you all too! Yous are my bestest friends!”

“More than that,” Harry sniffed but held it together. “Your bestest family.”

“Yes! My family! “ Eggsy squealed in delight.

Harry smiled. Perhaps he had been wrong this morning in wanting an extra few minutes to himself. This is how days off were supposed to be spent, with _friends_ and _family_.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some silly little ficlets for RK9 :) I hope you like them!! <3
> 
> This came about from a post on a AO3 group on Facebook and from some pictures by the talented artist who drew some adorable fan art of Kingsman Family!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, a few things to know;
> 
> •There is no Beta so I apologise in advance for any errors in spelling, phrases and my very bad grammar.
> 
> •Please give me feedback of what you think! I'd like to know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> •Thank you for the Kudos! I appreciate it muchly :)


End file.
